


I'm not, I'm not, i won't…

by Mangakoibito



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangakoibito/pseuds/Mangakoibito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feels Tony about Stane</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not, I'm not, i won't…

I'm not sorry that your dead  
\- But it was hard to say "good bye"  
I'm not sorry we won't meet again  
\- But i'll still look back with fondness  
I won't apologize for moving forward  
\- But i'll still pause before i begin  
You can say it makes me a bad person  
\- But that would imply that you are not also living in a glass house  
I will not mourn  
\- But i will not rejoice  
I will not wail  
\- But i will not sing  
But…i WILL cry  
And i'll wonder… … why?


End file.
